<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Marauders and MMAD by AndairaAlidra</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24881266">Marauders and MMAD</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndairaAlidra/pseuds/AndairaAlidra'>AndairaAlidra</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>MMAD [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Best Friends, Hogwarts Professors, Multi, Professor Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:06:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,039</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24881266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndairaAlidra/pseuds/AndairaAlidra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A story where marauders do what they do best, annoy two loving old idiots who are not only annoyed by these young men but also by the hogwarts staff.</p><p>Let's not forget Minerva screaming that they are not of age for these gossip.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Albus Dumbledore/Minerva McGonagall, Sirius Black &amp; Minerva McGonagall</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>MMAD [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800391</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Marauders and MMAD</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>marauders go out looking for food but encounter childhood trauma that they didn't think they would have.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The marauders were walking through the corridors of the castle since they had been bored in the common room and Sirius was hungry. Remus, James and Sirius were under the invisible cape while Peter had fallen asleep, they were going down a hallway on the way to the kitchens but suddenly they heard footsteps, they voted to ignore them they preferred to continue on their way to the kitchens.</p><p>upon reaching the kitchens they were greeted by the elves, where they ate until satisfied.<br/>Refreshing to the common room again they heard noises but this time they were not footsteps, full of curiosity to know what was happening in the neighboring hallway they peeked carefully but did not find something, Sirius was getting bored while waiting for something to happen which his mind led him to crazy conspiracy theories.</p><p>-I know what is happening here,- he said with a mischievous, characteristic smile on him.</p><p>-Now what is your imaginary twisted mind imagining-he said antlers with a mock countenance of horror.</p><p>-Cornfully, don't say you don't know! Even a lunatic knows what is going on here, right, lunatic? - I comment spliff with a shrug.</p><p>-You know remus what this slimy dog is talking about? - James asked Remus, who was going for his fourth chocolate bar of the night.&lt;</p><p>-Yes- I answered simply while uncovering the fifth chocolate bar</p><p>-What thing does he speak! - James exclaimed confused.</p><p>-What a minimum we will find Minnie and Dumbledore in a romantic getaway- Remus replied again to James who turned to see Sirius, it was true that they always saw them very close but at least they were discreet besides that he was director and attached.</p><p>- Seriously joint, if minnie were to kiss in a hallway with Dumbledore, at least she would put a disappointing spell- Exalto james</p><p>-If you don't believe me, look at the map- Sirius replied that he had taken out the map minutes before, James and Remus approached to see and it was true, around the next corridor were the names "Albus Dumbledore" and "Minerva McGonagall"</p><p>-No, I can't believe it- neither James nor Remus gave creitos to what they were seeing.</p><p>-Come on, we have the cape and they won't see us- Sirius begged with a big smile that arose from the excellent idea of being able to annoy Professor McGonagall.</p><p>-Okay, let's go!- James exclaimed in a low tone before the three began to walk where the map indicated the names were. Upon arrival they could swear that neither of them would erase such an image from their mind, they would annoy someone with it too much.</p><p>As they turned down the hall they hesitated to verify that the map was right, Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbleodre if they were in the hall but ... they shared a warm kiss that both parties apparently enjoyed.</p><p>Stealthily the boys returned to their initial route to the common room.</p><p>-No ... no- Remus repeated to himself that he could not believe what he had witnessed.</p><p>-Is that legal? - James asked that he could not see his teacher again to the face without remembering the scene previously lived.</p><p>-I knew that! I always knew - Sirius shouted cheerfully as they entered through the portrait of the fat lady.</p><p>-What did you know boy? - asks the portrait being ignored by the three young lions</p><p>-What did you know, flea dog? - James inquired that until recently he had come out of the trauma.</p><p>-Minnie and Dumbledore were dating! I knew it! - Sirius exclaimed euphorically to James as if it were the most obvious thing in life. his partner was beginning to think that the fall of the broom of the week was taking over.</p><p>-I don't think it's something nice for the eyes but .. it will be fun to do something useful with the information- Remus commented going up the stairs towards the boys' room.</p><p>-I don't know about you but I want it to be tomorrow- answered Sirius lying down on his bed for a new and very fun day.</p><p>The sun pierces the wet glass of the window creating light in the gloomy castle that little by little its inhabitants were waking up for a new day.</p><p>Remus was the first to wake up who completely ignored that it was the weekend to get up so early and to put on his uniform. After being ready as a perfect being, he went to wake up his friends.</p><p>-Good morning guys- kind greeting</p><p>-Why the hell are you wearing the uniform so early lunatic? - James asked, as all remus answer shrugged.</p><p>-The real question is that we are awake at this time! Damn! - Siriu said turning to tangle in his blankets.</p><p>- Well ... I thought they wanted to know what happened to McGonagall and Dumbledore- Remus replied.</p><p>-Oh yeah! - Exclaimed now awake Sirius who took the marauding map and pronounced: "I solemnly swear that my intentions are not good." The map opened before the famous eyes of the black family.</p><p>-Hmm .. What happened to McGonagall and Dumbledore that make us wake up so early?- Asked a sleepy peter who just woke up from his beauty sleep.</p><p>"Last night we saw McGonagall and Dumbledore in a hallway kissing each other passionately," replied James as they all took place in Sirius' bed.</p><p>together they looked up the names of McGonagall and Dumbledor on the map, which did not take long to do so as they found them together in Professor McGonagall's office.</p><p>-They slept together- James mentioned</p><p>- No .. we don't know yet they can only be talking- Tartamuedo remus</p><p>-I would say that the obvious is that they slept together, it is the weekend and it is early, no one in their right mind wakes up so early besides us that we are crazy- pointed out the obvious peter</p><p>-If we want to get out of doubts, let's go- said Sirius already at the door of the room with his footprint pajamas and his puppy slippers, none of the three were slow to follow him downstairs.</p><p>they ran as if they had never known the word run before and in the background you could hear the fat lady's cry "Don't run guys Where are you going so early?" .</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>